donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, also known as DK, is a powerful Kong from Donkey Kong Island. In fact, there have been two separate Donkey Kong. The original Donkey Kong from the Donkey Kong arcade game eventually became Cranky Kong, while his son Donkey Kong Jr. became the current Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong’s character design was created by Shigeru Miyamoto for the Donkey Kong arcade game. He is voiced by Takashi Nagasako in most of the games as of 2004. His name comes from a mistranslation of 'silly ape'. Biography Joining the Yoshi team climb vines.]] When Donkey Kong was a baby, he was stolen from his treetop home by Kamek and his Toady army during their massive kidnapping spree. However, DK met the Yoshis and greatly helped them in their quest to defeat the Koopa Troop. When riding on a Yoshi’s back, Donkey Kong helped them perform many special moves such as the vine climb and shoulder charge. It is unknown if this Baby Donkey Kong is the original Donkey Kong or the current Donkey Kong. Maturity After the battles between Donkey Kong and Mario played out, Donkey Kong Jr.'s life became much calmer. During this time, Donkey Kong Jr. forged lasting friendships with many of the Kongs, including his eager nephew, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, and his current girlfriend Candy Kong. During this point in time, Donkey Kong Jr. was renamed Donkey Kong, and his father took the name Cranky Kong. He eventually moved out and began his reign over the jungle. Much of the monkey’s time was spent collecting Bananas to add to his Banana Hoard, and he lived a relatively laid back lifestyle as compared to his father, Cranky. However, a band of Kremlings known as the Kremling Krew formed during this time. Their acts of violence and thievery put them at odds with Donkey Kong constantly, forcing him to guard his Banana Hoard every night. Characteristics Donkey Kong is a carefree simian who spends his days collecting Bananas and spending time with his friends, particularly Diddy Kong. However, when trouble arises, Donkey Kong jumps headfirst into the action to help his friends and protect his island. So much so, he has been seen to have a darker more aggresive side. In recent games, he uses more force against enemies, and during the events of the Subspace Emissary litterally crushes a Koopa trooper while after his banana hoard. He isn't the brightest of beings, like In Donkey Kong 64 when he says: "What did Cranky mean about training? Donkey all confused...". Although he is an expert at kart/bike racing, tennis, football (soccer), ect. He was playable in all of the Mario Party games, up until Mario Party 5, here he leaves and starts hosting his own space. He is basically the opposite of Bowser, since when a character lands on his space, something good happens. He also is the third party board in Mario Party DS. Poor DK has been turned to stone by a Dry Bones while he and Diddy were running to Bowser's Castle in search of food. The player had to win the game and beat the Dry Bones o free Donkey Kong. The ape then runs away to the castle. At the end, he is seen with Diddy enjoying the meals Bowser had prepared as traps for the 8 "partyers". Beginning His Bongo Career DK has a seemingly obbsesive likeness for bongos. While he had previously used Bongos as an offensive weapon, his fascination with the instrument truly began when he discovered a magical set of Bongos on a beach. Once Cranky Kong realized his son’s potential for being a professional, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong set out to become famous. On their travels, they revisited many locales and played popular songs through cooperative performances and musical face-offs. They were later joined by dixie. Powers and Abilities Unlike most characters, who have some kind of special power, DK relies mainly on his brute strength to get his way through. In the original Donkey Kong he had a seemingly unlimited supply of Barrels, and could throw them easily. This carried on to the Donkey Kong Country games, where he can pick up and throw Barrels with ease. Also in Donkey Kong Country, he can destroy certain enemies that Diddy Kong cannot hurt with a single jump. In Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, his strength is shown yet again, it makes him so strong that when he Claps, a sound-wave is produced. This is his main attack throughout the game. Physical Appearance Donkey Kong has muscular pecs, a slim stomach, and large triceps and biceps; all surrounded in chocolate brown fur. The fur on his head gives off the appearance of a human hairstyle. He wears a single item of clothing, a red necktie with the "DK" logo printed on it in yellow. Smash bros. series Donkey Kong is playable in all of the Super Smash Bros. games. In Super Smash Bros. he is a default character. In one-player mode, the player must fight Giant Donkey Kong. This is the only fight where the player is given two partners to help him, instead of one. Giant DK can stand about 350 damage before being knocked off the stage. DK was also a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Once again, he was a default character. In the new one-player mode Adventure the player must first fight two Tiny Donkey Kongs, and then fight Giant Donkey Kong at Jungle Japes. By picking up a Super Mushroom, Donkey Kong can transform into Giant Donkey Kong for a few moments. Donkey Kong is always one of the strongest characters in the game. When he picks up a character, he also has the power to carry them a short distance, something no other characters can do. Donkey Kong is scheduled to reappear as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His move are all the same from Melee and his Final Smash is the Konga Beat, probably inspired from the game Donkey Konga and Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat. Diddy Kong will also make an appearance in the game, as a playable character. Also there is something called the 8-bit Donkey Kong that appears on the 75M stage. Appearances in Other Media Donkey Kong, along with Mario and Pauline appeared in several episodes of the Saturday Supercade. Here Donkey Kong was a gorilla who had escaped from the circus and was now traveling the across country, with Mario and Pauline on his tail. Donkey Kong Jr. was also featured in a few of Saturday Supercade's episodes. On the show DK Jr., along with his pal Bones traveled across the globe searching for Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong made occasional appearances on Captain N: The Game Master. Here he was, more or less, a giant, bestial, monster. Often times on the show Donkey Kong was manipulated by Mother Brain and her minions to do evil. Donkey Kong also appeared in the Captain N comics. Donkey Kong was also one of the main characters on the Donkey Kong Country animated series. Here he was the future ruler of Kongo Bongo Island and the guardian of the Crystal Coconut, often times Donkey Kong and his pals would need to defend the Crystal Coconut from the Kremling Krew and Kaptain Skurvy and his minions. On this show Donkey Kong was, like in recent games, somewhat of a slacker who loved bananas above all else. He is also the main character in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country", which tells the story of the game of the same name - together with Diddy Kong, he tries (and manages) to fetch the Banana Hoard back from King K. Rool. Controversy Donkey Kong's exact role in the ''Mario'' series is somewhat sketchy. His original appearance portrayed him as a villainous-or just stupid and confused-ape with unequaled strength. In these games, Donkey Kong didn't wear a tie, like he does now. However, with the release of Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong was given a new personality, a new home, and a single piece of clothing (a tie with the letters DK printed on them). Donkey Kong Country also saw the appearance of Cranky Kong, who claimed to be the original Donkey Kong from the old Arcade games. It was confirmed that the tie wearing DK was a different character from the original DK in Donkey Kong's Mario Superstar Baseball bio, where it makes a reference to "his ancestor (the original Donkey Kong)....". Thus, it is widely believed now that Cranky Kong is an older version of Mario age-old nemesis, while the current Donkey Kong (who inherited his ancestors name) is the older version of Donkey Kong Jr. This argument still goes on today. Category:Kongs